The present invention relates to a wrench includes a slidable sleeve on the handle of the wrench and a tension gauge received in the handle so as to display the value of torque on an electronic display screen.
A conventional wrench that can display the value of torque is shown in FIG. 7 and generally includes a handle 100 with an engaging end 200 at one end of the handle 100 and a spring (not shown) is received in the handle 100. The value of the torque that the wrench outputs is displayed by way of bending the spring. Nevertheless, the fatigue of the spring appears after being used for a period of time and the spring cannot reflects a correct value of the torque that the wrench outputs. Another conventional wrench is shown in FIG. 8 and includes an electronic display screen 300 on an outer surface of the handle. An inherent shortcoming of the wrench is that the exposed screen 300 restricts the space that the wrench can be used, and the screen 300 could be damaged by impact of subjects.
The present invention intends to provide a wrench that has a slidable sleeve which may cover the electronic screen so as to protect the screen.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a wrench which comprises a handle having an engaging end at one end of the handle and a tension gauge is received in the handle and connected to an electronic display screen which is exposed to an outer surface of the handle. A sleeve is slidably mounted to the handle.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.